1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sawdust collection system, and more particularly to a sawdust collection system for a circular saw.
2. Description of Related Art
As well know, a sawdust collection system is widely used to a circular saw for collecting sawing sawdust during operating the circular saw.
As regard to U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,619, Philip discloses a sawdust collection system for compound meter saw including a sawdust duct pivotally moved with the saw blade. The sawdust duct only contains a sawdust-receiving opening in its forward end for guiding sawdust thereinto. For preventing the saw blade from breaking the sawdust duct, a certain distance is arranged between the sawdust-receiving opening and the sawing edge of the saw blade. As a result, the sawdust collecting effect is reduced.
As regard to U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,171, Katsuhiko discloses a bench circular saw machine including a guide tube pivotally pivoted in the guide pass for guiding the sawdust into the guide pass and exhausted from the saw machine. An angle between the guide pass and the guide tube is adjusted due to the thumbscrew. Consequently, the operator can adjust the angle between the guide pass and the guide tube due to a thickness of the workpiece. However, the thickness of the workpiece is not uniformed such that the operator needs to often adjust the angle between the guide pass and the guide tube due to the thickness of the workpiece during operating. It is an inconvenient design.
As regard to U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,772, Brickner et al. disclose a sawdust collection system including a sawdust chute pivotally connected to the cutting unit and swing relative to the cutting unit. A bottom surface of the sawdust chute rests on a sawdust chute support due to a gravity of the sawdust chute. As to the connection of the sawdust chute, the sawdust chute may be vibrated when the saw blade is operated in a high speed. As a result, the lifetime of the sawdust chute is shortened.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional sawdust collection systems.